A Lawsuit Waiting to Happen
by Zurla Adams
Summary: Kyouya likes to stay late. KyoXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here goes nothing.

Kyouya walked into Music Room 3 and immediately walked directly to the back table near the south east window. His favorite spot.

Not that he ever sat there during regular club hours. Oh no, he wouldn't dare let anyone even come close to finding out what his likes and dislikes are. He liked to keep his preferences private, and even if is the most hypocritical thing anyone would ever assume about a person, especially the shadow king himself.

He admitted it. He was a hypocrite. He liked knowing things about other people, some really private, and sometimes, messed up things, but having other people know things about him, well.

That's a whole other story.

He glanced at his watch, 8:17.

Time to get to work.

He brought out his computer and his multiple notebooks, and flipped to his most recent pages. Written down in one book was a list of Tamaki's ideas for upcoming specialty days for the host club. The other dedicated to expenses that they go through every day. In another, notes he gathered from being an observer of the social classes he is constantly surrounded by.

The twins refer to that book as his shit list.

He didn't deny it.

He found the constant speculation to what he constantly is writing about in his multiple notebooks amusing. From world domination to novel ideas to cookie recipes, ideas like that kept him motivated. He always liked to keep people guessing. He even left a few notebooks unattended that were full of either numerous games of tic-tac-toe or drawings of fish to let the minds of the nosy wander (mainly the twins).

Typing up all his daily findings every day took him about an hour and a half. He prided himself for never getting to bed before 12 every night. He found it made him appear more busy and professional. Not that it was true. But he liked the feeling. It took his mind over his constant fear of never being good enough to inherit anything of merit from his father when he grew older.

But not that that mattered.

He stopped typing and looked out the window. The gardens looked lovely at night. It gave him a sense of peace every time he took a two minute break to rest his busy hands. He liked to pretend he was old and frail and admiring his garden he planted because he has the time to do that sort of thing from time to time. Because that's what his ultimate dream was. To be old and at peace and proud of something that had nothing to do with business.

The two minutes was up. Back to work.

But something interrupted the silence that folded itself over the music room like always. A loud creak of a door opening and the sound of a wobbly cart and footsteps floated into the serene environment Kyouya had enjoyed for the past two years. He got up.

He followed the sound past the pianos and into the main entrance of the room. The room was still dark, but he caught a glimpse of the bright yellow bucket and the janitors cart, illuminated from the open main door, accompanied by a shadowy figure of someone taking a mop off the cart and splashing it into the bucket.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Can I help you?"

His voice startled the figure, as they jerked violently and nearly knocked the water over, "Jesus-" The figure whirled around, letting go of the mop and letting it fall to the floor with a loud CRACK.

The two looked at each other for a bit. Kyouya rubbed his temples after a moment, "I assume you're in the wrong room."

He took a more observant look at the figure. A cleaning lady. No. Girl. The girl couldn't have been older than 17. He assumed that the cleaning crew in this school would have more appropriate outfits. This girl was simply wearing a black shirt with some band logo on it, jeans and sneakers. Her hair was a mess also.

But the girl also looked like she was observing also, albeit, with some difficultly. She squinted her eyes and took a few steps forward, and then she noticeably got less tense and let out a sigh, "Oh, a student. Thank god. I thought you were a teacher or something." She shook her head and turned to pick up her mop. She rinsed out the head and flopped it on the ground and got to work without another sound.

Kyouya didn't stop looking at her. This time it was more of a look of disbelief than simply annoyance.

"I said I assume you're in the wrong room."

The girl paused and slowly turned around. She looked surprised to see him there, then looked around, as if there were more people in the room he could have possibly been talking to, before pointing to herself, "Oh, me?"

His jaw clenched. _Sarcasm_.

"This is, music room 3, right?" She pretended to look outside at the sign, "Oh, yes it is. No, I'm not in the wrong room." She turned back around and started mopping once more.

To say he was appalled would be exaggerating it, but that is what he about felt in that moment.

He walked a little closer, "What I'm saying is, I'm pretty sure this room is in use, I don't see how you think it's appropriate to be cleaning when a room is in use."

She stopped again, but didn't turn around, "Really? This is what you call in use? Because-" she turned around again, and this time he could clearly see her facial features, "All I see is some kid doing some shady business on a laptop over in the corner." She shook her head, "I don't think a room of this size is considered 'in use' if the only one in here is some random jerking off with all the lights out." She almost turned back but then paused, "Wait, so who is really behaving inappropriately here?"

His cool demeanor was starting to falter. "As a matter of fact I am working-"

"Hey!" She smiled and enclosed the final gap between them with two steps and slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "So am I. Isn't that a coincidence?" She shook her head humorously and went back to work.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _You have got to be kidding me._

"Do I need to call campus security on you?"

The girl groaned, "Oh my god, are you really this pissy? What are you gonna tell them? Hey, I was in the music room alone when this janitor came in and started doing her job!" She threw up her hands, "Arrest her!"

Kyouya stepped even closer to her, "Do you even know who you're talking to? I can have you on the streets within a fortnight by making one phone call."

She pushed him back with force, "Back off. God, let me do my job, stop trying to scare me off with your rich kid act." She dumped the mop in the water again and continued to go back and forth.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes and walked back to his work area and picked up his phone. He started to dial one of his connections but then he stopped.

He wasn't this low.

He wasn't going to fire a minimum wage worker, at that a _teenage_ minimum wage worker because she was mouthy. Who did he think he was?

He looked towards the area he just came from. He heard the swish of the mop going back and forth.

It was embarrassing, yes, to have to let this girl win this time. But he wasn't going to go the cowards way out like a snobby rich kid by getting her fired. He would be the snobby rich kid that would be polite and wait her out.

He sat back down and got back to work.

 _Swish, swish._

As much as he could.

A/N: I write a lot of ouran fanfiction, I admit it. It's the only thing I feel I know. I mean, I never update, but I have drafts of other stories I've started in the Ouran universe. I should stop sometime. Not soon, but sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

This marked a week of this girl coming in and cleaning around the club room, always at 8:30, always extra loud and annoying and sanitized.

 _Swish, swish._

Kyouya ran his hands through his hair and clenched. He felt like he couldn't get any work done with this person here. It interrupted his trains of thought and work flow and all this other bullshit he thought made him work better. Even Tamaki noticed he'd been a little more irritable lately.

"Mother, you're making the children worried." He said to him one afternoon right before club activities after he poured a tea cup over the brim. He grabbed a towel and wiped his hand, shaking his head.

"I just feel like I haven't gotten much work done lately."

He even went to the main office to see what he could do about the janitor.

"The guy who usually does music room 3 got fired for stealing curtains, she's scheduled to be there. Has she been bothering you?" The secretary leaned in, "Because if you file a complaint against her it will automatically get her fired, no questions asked." She winked and he narrowed his eyes and walked out of there 30 seconds later.

He wasn't going to fire her. He already decided that. He actually had gotten more respect and understanding for minimum wage workers ever since Haruhi came into their lives, he had to understand that if this girl was working after hours for money, she definitely needed it. He liked to think of himself better than petty, so all he tried to do was try to get the workers schedule changed.

But as he dug deeper he realized the only way to change her schedule was to complain. That wasn't where he wanted to end up though.

 _Swish, swish._

He snapped his laptop shut.

It was getting colder out these days and the days were getting darker faster. The room was well heated during the daytime but as the day ended they turned down the heat as well. He always removed his blazer when he wasn't in school and he wore his favourite wool cardigan he kept in the closet at the school. He wasn't usually the one for being sentimental but he had trouble throwing it out. It was the cardigan Tamaki gave him on the first Christmas they were friends, so it was a size too big as Tamaki had to guess his size. He recalled he got him a gift card, one of the most impersonal things you can give to a person, but Tamaki loved it none the less.

Tamaki loved everything.

He wondered if that was the reason he still allows him to be his friend for all these years. Tamaki loves everything so much that he can love things for the both of them. God knows Kyouya needed him to. He could think of three things he truly loved.

One of them was his love of silence.

 _CLACK_

He rubbed his temples.

He got up and made his way to one room over and stood in the doorway. The girl was trying to move the couch from the wall to reach behind to clean. She didn't do this yet. He didn't know if anyone has.

He watched her struggle with the big seat, her face twisting into a grimace as she pushed with her legs stanced against it. He then decided to speak to her for the first time in a week.

"That's an antique, don't break it."

The girl stopped and stood up straight, turning around to face him. She didn't look at all impressed, "It would probably be easier to move if I had help." She motioned to it, looking at him pointedly.

He suppressed a small chuckle. This girl mouths off to him, doesn't speak to him for a week, and then asks for help the next time she talks. Intriguing.

He didn't move, "Maybe."

She narrowed her eyes and shrugged, "So, you're not going to help me?"

He pushed up his glasses and stared at her.

She rolled her eyes and went to the other side of the couch and tried pulling it. She slipped a little and fell, catching herself on her hand. He saw he glance at him quickly before getting up and trying again.

 _Stubborn. And proud._ He smirked a bit. He let her try for another 30 seconds before going over and pushing on the other side. She only glanced at him again before going at it once more. The couch moved with ease this time, and they pushed it into an entirely different spot.

The girl stood back up, breathing a little harder. She looked at him and then sat on the couch.

Kyouya looked at her expectantly.

She glanced at him again and swallowed. "Thanks."

He sat down next to her, "You're welcome."

A pause. He listened to her breathing. He was a bit surprised actually, he thought she would be stronger than that.

"So you're really going to be here every night?"

He stared at the wall, "Yes."

"What's your name then."

He turned his head. She was laying her head against the seat, but she had it tilted towards him.

He looked back at the wall, "Kyouya Ootori."

"My name is Gale."

"I know."

The girl stood up straight and looked at him but didn't say anything. There was another pause before she got back up and went to her cleaning cart and picked up a broom.

He watched her sweep for a few seconds before getting up himself and walking back into the other room.

 _And so it begins._

A/N: Please ignore my blatant ignoring of the whole language barrier and stuff. And I'm really struggling with the whole "Kyouya has more resources to get her schedule changed, this is unrealistic" idea that keeps bothering me because in my latest works I try to be as realistic as possible but I think I'll let this one slide for the sake of fanfiction. I don't really care. This whole story is going to go in a much more negative feel to it, I'm actually considering changing one of the genres to either angst or hurt/comfort. Not sure which yet. And I will eventually throw in Gale's POV, maybe in the next chapter we will learn more about her.

Yeah I'll do that. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

Gale pressed on her bike pedal for some momentum and took off. She had three hours to kill before she had to start heading to work. She thought she would hit home first.

Riding up to her apartment complex she passed by the old lady who always sat outside and said hello to her but never took the time to learn her name.

"Hello."

"Good afternoon."

She ran up the stairs and opened the door.

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen."

Walking into the kitchen, she opened the fridge, "Did you get any more milk?"

"No, I didn't have time today."

"Ok."

Gale closed the fridge door and looked at her mother, who was slowly drinking her coffee and looking out the kitchen window. She didn't look busy, but her mind was other places, Gale knew that. She was standing in the same spot she was when she left for school. Gale wondered if she had moved at all.

Gale bit her lip and turned to go to her room.

She placed her bag on her bed and got out her homework she needed to get done. She was late on three assignments and she was assigned another today. She threw the work on her desk and stared at it. She didn't want to do work. Maybe she'd do it after. She took out her phone.

 _Kari: we're going to the arcade after, Mishi and I wanna know if u want to come if ur not working :)_

Gale sighed and rolled her eyes. They should know better, she always works. She declined the invitation and sat down in her chair, knowing that if she didn't at least start it she might never get it done.

Two grueling hours later she finished two assignments. She stretched.

"Shit." She muttered, looking at the time. She had half an hour to get across town and to work. She threw her clothes off, changed, and ran out the door.

Half an hour later she pushed open the big doors to music room 3 and pushed her cart into the darkness. That guy always kept this room ridiculously dark and she was never able to find the light switch. She paused and listened.

 _Click click click_

She chuckled and got out her mop to start her work. She had three hours to clean this whole room from top to bottom, but she always got it done in two. The last she saved for him.

And of course she had a crush on him.

Why wouldn't she? He was tall, handsome, smart, and sarcastic, her four favorite things. And he had glasses, which she found alluring. She loved a good megane.

But she never let on she had a crush on him. She looked into the window reflection to make sure her hair wasn't sticking up abnormally but she never did anything extra. She didn't overtly flirt with him or wear her best baseball cap (she did once and then decided that a baseball cap wasn't going to get her laid), she just tried to enjoy his company the best she could. She knew he wasn't really into making friends. Which of course is totally hot but she was cool with it at the same time. She didn't try to push anything.

She mulled this over again for the fifth time this week as she scrubbed the floor. She already thought of all of this, and she repeats it to herself. She didn't want to be a nuisance. She wanted him to enjoy her company. She hoped he did.

As much as she knew she annoyed him.

At least that's what he lets on.

God she doesn't know. The guy is an enigma.

She came to the end of the floors that needed mopping and set up to continue cleaning the tables. She grabbed the cleaner and her paper towels and set to work. She was glad she didn't have to clean the dishes. They had special people to take care of the china. She couldn't afford to break any glass in this room. She would have been in debt for the rest of her high school career.

She wondered if any poor souls broke anything of value before. There had to have been.

She finished cleaning the tables around her and went to the last one with him sitting there.

She spritzed the tabletop and he lifted up his laptop for her. She quickly wiped underneath and he set it back down, only glancing at her once.

"You're a bit early to come back here tonight. Did you skip a step?"

She smirked and pulled out a chair to sit down. "I was just thinking of something. Has anyone ever broken one of your glass stuff in here? Like what happens, do their parents have to pay for it or does the school cover it, like with insurance and stuff? Because I know most of your china in here is priceless and really expensive in here."

"Schooling offers insurance for individual students. They call it student coverage, and it basically covers up anything the student might cause damage to, whether it be a desk, toilet or china. They pay for it themselves, and it covers a lot of mistakes like that."

"But what if you don't get it? Like you can't afford it."

"All of Ourans students get it. They're usually financially secure enough to." He paused, "Except for one."

"Who?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

Gale rolled her eyes and got up, bringing out her cleaner for the windows, "I'm just making conversation." She turned back to him as she stopped in front of the window next to him, "Indulge me Ootori." She started spraying and wiping.

She heard him release a breath and continue typing. "Her name is Haruhi Fujioka. She's the only student here without a powerful background, financially or politically. She's the only student that goes her on a scholarship alone."

"Must be smart."

"Top in her class."

"She must have to be real careful. Imagine she broke something, like man, they would have to probably make her work for them or something." She stopped and laughed, turning around to face him, "That's funny, oh man, like she probably would have to-" She stopped short when she saw the slight smile on his face. She paused. Then chuckled, "No shit. Really?"

"This school is a business. What do you think?"

"I think they should let loose a bit on her, like she is literally the only middle class person here-"

"There are plenty of schools in this city where she could have gone that would have had a better impact on her financial situation. And they informed them of the insurance when she signed the contract-"

Gale grimaced and groaned, "No one reads the fine print."

"Well they should if they knew what was good for them."

She looked at him and gave a short laugh, "I guess so."

"Yeah."

She smiled at him and made her way into the next room.

She finished the windows and started packing up her cart and wheeling it out of the big room. She stopped right before the door and opened it up, kicking it open with one foot and pushing her cart through with her hands.

The door moved back a little father and she stood up straight, looking behind her to see him standing there.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Wouldn't want you scratching the floor with your cart. That's eight thousand yen right there."

She made a disgusted face and turned away to continue down the hallway. "No it isn't."

He continued walking next to her. "Do you really want to test it?"

"I thought I had it easy with just the floors and tables."

"You never have it easy when you're common."

She scoffed, "I see that."

She turned down the hallway to the custodial room, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She smiled for a second and turned to look at him. But he was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh nooooo_

Digging though her bag frantically, Gales heart dropped.

 _Where is my wallet!?_

Gale threw her bag to the side and rummaged through her bed sheets, then dug in her pockets for the fifth time. She tried thinking of all the places she could have left it and her gut twisted when she remembered.

 _I left it at Ouran._

She convinced herself to go. She was nervous as hell but she kind of looked forward to throwing herself in the possibility of seeing Kyouya during his school hours.

Overall however she needed the money in her wallet for groceries, and if she didn't bring them home her mother would flip.

She really didn't need that at the moment.

Her school day ended half an hour before theirs did, so she ran out of the classroom, saying a quick goodbye to her friends and then hopping on her bike.

The ride there she felt her arms get more and more tingly from nervousness, to the point where she couldn't feel them when she turned the corner to the last stretch of concrete to the front doors.

She zipped right by the front doors and made her way to the back, going through a small door near the gardens.

There were a couple kids smoking near the door, having it propped open with a very expensive looking text book, who stared at her as she rode up.

She debated whether or not to leave her bike there or try to bring it inside. She didn't trust rich kids, because she knew they really didn't have to worry about consequences for anything.

She decided to trust them however. She needed that money and her bike would have to suffer a moment of not being tied up. Besides, the smoking kids didn't even look twice at her as she hopped off, flipped the kickstand and went inside, careful not to move the textbook.

She ran through the back hallways and up the stairs, trying to remain unseen by the upper classes that swarmed the place. She ran and reached the music room just as the bell rung. She figured she had three minutes before she was under siege of the rich.

She used her master key and slipped through the door, and ran to the back room, the last place she cleaned. Her eyes swept the small room before locking on the small brown wallet and snatching it up.

Walking slowly out of the back room, she looked around before emerging. She decided right there that as much as she did want to see Kyouya, she didn't want to bad enough where she had to encounter the students that go here.

She bolted across the room and almost made it to the door before it started to open.

 _Shit._

She stopped in her tracks and stood there. _I don't know why I thought I could avoid everyone._ She scolded herself. She started walking forward again, enduring the nervous pain in her arms and prepared to encounter the people behind the door.

"Why is it unlocked? Did his majesty beat us here?"

"I don't know. I thought I saw him on the stairs-"

Twins.

She froze as soon as they did.

 _Oh no they're hot._

They both grew a smile on their face, "What are _you_ doing here?" they said unanimously.

They both quickly approached her and started analyzing her, very closely, "It seems like you're common." One of them said, grabbing her arm and inspecting her flannel shirt.

"Yeah, no way a student here would be caught dead in docs."

"Hey, you guys know you're not supposed to leave the door open before club hours-"

Gale and the twins looked towards the door, seeing a brown haired boy walk through holding books and a shoulder bag, who was obviously startled at her presence.

There was a pause and she yanked her arm away from the twin on the left and skirted around the other and made a break for the door only to run into a human brick.

"Takashi! You almost ran her over!"

"Sorry."

She didn't even look up, she just ran.

 _This has gone badly._

She ran to the staircase and paused there, catching her breath and regaining herself. She scoffed.

She ran away.

Now that's kind of weird.

Looking around she saw the flurry of students pass her by without a second glance. She didn't expect them to notice her; she just wanted to leave at this point. She went down the stairs, and into the back hallway, and out the door.

Her bike was still there at least.


	5. Chapter 5

"I saw you going through the back exit earlier today."

Gale's movements didn't stop as she wiped down the table. "Yeah, I left my wallet here and I needed to get groceries."

His clicking stopped, and Gale looked at him, his eyes unreadable.

But of course they never were to begin with.

"Did you see anyone?"

Gale looked down at the table, a pang of nervousness suddenly echoing through her stomach, "Yeah, I bumped into a few students walking in."

"And?"

Gale looked up again, taken a little aback by his curiosity. He never showed interest like this, "And what?"

"What did you think of them?"

She laughed nervously, "Uh, they were rich looking? I don't know."

"Were they attractive?"

Gales movements froze for a second and she felt her ears heat up a bit. "I-I didn't-"

"Just tell the truth. I need this feedback."

"Huh?"

His eyes were glued to his laptop screen, "If strangers think they're attractive then that means we probably have the potential to open up our target audience to outsiders."

Gale by this point had completely stopped, and she was looking at his hands, which had ceased typing, thought his eyes stayed on the screen.

"I help run a high school host club." He hesitated before saying, "If you liked what you saw, then it means were doing good."

Gales eyes met his and there was a beef moment of silence before Gale let out a snort and continued cleaning.

Kyouya immediately had a scowl on his face, "Whats so funny?"

She shook her head, "It's just the last thing I expected someone of your-" she shrugged, "-demeanour, I guess, to be doing."

"Are you gonna answer my question?"

She glanced at him and shrugged again, this time in annoyance, "Yeah, sure, I only saw a pair of twins and this small brown haired guy with big eyes. They were all pretty hot. I didn't look at two others though, I walked away before I could look at them."

There was a pause of silence, and Gale curiously looked up at him, and almost caught his eye, but he looked down before she could read him, the computer in front of him sending a glare off his glasses.

"Anything else?"

"They're not my type though."

She watched his brow furrow in confusion, "You said they were hot."

"I can say someones hot without wanting to suck their dick."

A small smile graced his face when she said this, and she was a bit relived that her lewdness didn't shock him into awkwardness.

"What is your type then?"

Gale's eyes moved from the middle of the table to meet his. He had removed his glasses, and was staring at her with stormy eyes. They looked tired.

"I'm not sure."

.

Kyouya liked her.

At least enough to keep her around and not be annoyed by her presence most of the time. He found her funny and endearing enough to keep his interest on her for more than an hour.

He also didn't think she was too bad to look at. She was definitely no looker when compared to the girls at Ouran, but when he was studying her face one night as they sat together, he noticed she had very long eyelashes, and when she laughed her eyes nearly disappeared from her high cheekbones.

He did some research on her and found she didn't do much activity wise. The last post on her social media was three weeks ago, with one of her friends discussing her constant working habits, to which she replied with a snarky comment about not always being able to do hoodrat shit with them anytime she wanted to. The friend replied with a big LOL.

Her grades were not stellar either. From her transcripts it was if she showed no signs of wanting to pursue a post secondary education of any sort, which, to him, was a bit shocking. If course he knew that there was a vast population of high school students who went into the workforce right away after graduation, but it just seemed so far fetched compared to the expectation of University he was brought up to assimilate to. There was no way she would be accepted by his community. The very idea of dating her was funny to him. They could never make it work.

"What a shame."

"Huh?"

He glanced up at her, cursing at himself mentally at his slip up. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but he continued, "How we couldn't date even if we wanted to."

The girl looked at him, her face like stone. He had no idea how to read her when she was like this.

"What make's you say that?"

He moved his eyes to be glued to his screen, wondering if he should have regretted starting the subject.

"The differences in our lives would make it too difficult."

The girl was still for a moment, before looking away from him and looking at the wall, "You know we don't have to _date_ date to care for each other?"

He felt something tug on the inside of him as she said those words. As he looked at her, a slight smile growing at his lips, he couldn't help but feel at peace with those words.

He cared for her.

The tug at his lips went away as soon as he said this to himself.

He wasn't supposed to care for anyone.

A/N: i've been listening to halsey to inspire me for writing, especially the last part of this. hahahahhahahahah I'm trash


End file.
